The invention relates to an arrangement for continuously casting a metal strand, in particular a steel strand, comprising a preferably horizontally arranged, continuous casting mould reciprocating in the longitudinal direction, a casting tube projecting into the continuous casting mould and sealed relative to the inner walls of the mould, and an extraction means for the strand running out of the continuous casting mould.
An arrangement of this kind is known from "Handbuch des StranggieBens" (Handbook on Continuous Casting) by Dr. Erhard Herrmann, Aluminium-Verlag GmbH, Dusseldorf, 1958, pages 149 and 150. For starting this arrangement, a starter rod is provided, which is pushed into the mould at the onset of casting. At each oscillation stroke of the mould in the strand extraction direction, the starter rod and, after starting, the cast strand are conveyed therewith by a clamping jaw mounted to the mould. Another, stationarily arranged, clamping jaw serves for securing the starter rod and the strand, respectively, when the mould is being moved back. This known arrangement calls for a starter rod at the onset of casting, the starting of casting thus being time and material consuming. Furthermore, means for enabling the detachment of the starter rod from the cast strand have to be provided. For inserting the starter rod into the continuous casting mould a further device is required. During the insertion the clamping jaws have to be pivoted outwardly in order to be able to push the starter rod in the direction towards the mould and thereinto opposite the strand extraction direction, which involves additional work.
A further disadvantage is to be seen in the fact that two clamping means, i.e., a stationary clamping jaw as well as a clamping jaw arranged on the mould, are necessary.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,725 an arrangement for horizontal continuous casting without using a starter bar is known, in which a mould is provided that is closed on one end and fastened on a carriage. During casting the molten metal continues to flow into the mould through the tube-shaped strand formed. Continuous casting is not possible with this arrangement, because the strand solidifies throughout from a certain strand length, and no melt can thus reach the mould any longer. In practice, difficulties come up when cooling the strand such that the strand skin does not melt and the strand does not freeze up prematurely. Also, the supply of coolant to the mould, which is displaceable over a large path length, involves difficulties.